the moose OF DOOM!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim has a plan. to get a moose to eat Dib so it will be easier to take over the Earth. There is one problem though... Moose don't eat humans, but Zim has noticed some thing about Dib and the moose the moose might help him after all.
1. the moose of doom

**Author's note: I was really board don't judge meh!**

Zim and Gir sit in the living room of their house watching TV.

Zim: I need a plan! Gir help me think!

Gir: shhhh…. I'm watchin' the angry monkey show

Zim: uhg, Gir…. Fine!

The TV turns to a commercial that shows a kid eating cereal a moose is on the box in the background. Zim watches the commercial then hops up.

Zim: I've got it! Instead of the humans eating moose I will get a moose that eats humans! Then I will go to the Dib's house and the moose will eat him! Wait, moose eat people right?

Gir shakes his head yes.

Zim: excellent!

Gir: Ya we gettin' a moose!

Zim and Gir walk out the door of the house.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE DIB'S HOUSE!

Zim: oh Dib-monkey…

He knocks on the door.

Dib: what do you want now Zim *sneeze*?

He sees Zim and the moose Gir sitting on the back of the moose.

Dib: Wh- Why do you have a moose?

Zim: THE MOOSE WILL EAT YOU!

Dib: that doesn't make any sence Zim. moose don't eat people*sneeze*….

Zim looks at Gir upset.

Zim: You said they did!

Gir: I did?

Zim: uh, ya I think whatever.

Dib: * sneeze sneeze n' stuff*

Zim turns to Dib.

Zim: and as for you Dib-worm I will be back!

Dib: sure just go away *SNEEZE*.

Zim: You have a weakness to my moose!

Dib: no I don't just go home already!

Zim walks home with his moose.

**Author's note: I will add more after I get my ideas together. P.S do moose eat people they are really big… oh well review please! ^.^**


	2. haven't got it yet?

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I took me awhile to get ideas strait and sit my ass in this chair long enough to write about a moose sooooo sorry! ^.^ and now I'm sure moose don't eat people thanks for all the reviews!**

**MUCH LATER AT ZIM'S HOUSE**

The moose is sitting on the couch next to Gir they are watching the angry monkey show together while zim paces back and forth trying to figure out why dib was "sneezing" so much while he was at his house with the moose.

Zim: what was wrong with him while I was over there? It could just be another human sickness or maybe, he had a weakness to the moose?

Gir: MOVE I CAN'T SEE THE MONKEY!

Zim: shhhh! Gir I'm trying to think!

Gir: about?

Zim: the moose.

Gir: he is my moose!

Zim: uhg… well I will have to watch him at skool tomorrow… closely…

**THE NEXT DAY AT SKOOL**

Dib and Zim are in the skool's cafeteria. Dib gets his food and takes a seat next to Gaz. He looks up at Zim who is staring at him intensely. Dib looks down at his food trying to avoid zim. He looked back up at zim again to see if he stopped. Zim was only staring harder. Dib got annoyed and started talking to Gaz also known as himself.

Dib: why is he staring at me?

Gaz: uhg… why don't you ask him…

Dib: good idea Gaz why don't I just ask him! I can't do that!

Gaz: …. Why not?

Dib: uh, because we are enemies!

Gaz: so what you want to know why he is staring at you… ask him

Dib: uhg, fine!

Dib walked over to Zim Gaz smiled. Dib sat down next to Zim while people stared.

Zim: what do you want?

Dib: I want to know why you keep staring at me!

Zim: … It's because, Dib I know you have a weakness to my moose! And I want to know what it is!

Dib: so you're just going to stare at me till you figure it out?

Zim: yeah, pretty much…

Dib: that's stupid... Couldn't you just ask your computer?

Zim: oh ya I could! Couldn't I! Thanks I think I will do that!

Dib: oh, no problem- wait what!

**Author's note: okay so this is the end of the chapter! And now its time for something that has nothing to do with the story! I'm going to be cosplaying at animecon this summer and want to know what you guys think I should go as from invader zim! my friend (disuke-angel) is going as Zim already! Please review or do the poll thingy! Thnx!**


End file.
